September 3, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The September 3, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 3, 2018 at the Schottenstein Center in Columbus, Ohio. Episode summary The Bella Twins vs The Riott Squad Only one night into The Bella Twins’ comeback run, and it’s already time for a Bellabration. Nikki & Brie knocked off The Riott Squad in the twins’ first match on Raw in almost three years, and the two former Divas Champions were in rare form from the second the bell rang. With Nikki leading a coordinated attack on Sarah Logan’s shoulders and Brie raining “Yes!” kicks on Logan's sternum, it took a ringside interference from Ruby Riott to give the Squad its first leg up of the match. Brie found herself isolated by Morgan & Logan, but a last-second tag brought a red-hot Nikki back into the fray. Ruby attempted to interfere again, but Brie took her and Logan out with a suicide dive, and Nikki sealed the deal with a Rack Attack 2.0 to Liv Morgan. Welcome back, ladies. Natalya vs Alexa Bliss Anything Ronda Rousey can do, Alexa Bliss can do better? That might be a bridge too far, at least for the moment, but Little Miss Bliss has clearly been studying some tape as she prepares for her Raw Women’s Title rematch against The Baddest Woman on the Planet: Facing Natalya, the five-time Women’s Champion didn’t just earn a win with Rousey watching, she earned a win with Rousey’s own signature maneuver. Clearly it was a night of disrespect for Alexa, who joined in with Elias on some Buckeye-bashing (in her hometown, natch) before the match began, but there’s something to be said for backing up the trash-talk: With the help of a cheap shot from Mickie James and Alicia Fox, Bliss finished off The Queen of Harts by locking in an armbar that she refused to release until Rousey stormed the ring. Alexa even briefly got the better of Ronda in the ensuing scrap, chop-blocking the Raw Women’s Champion while Rousey busied herself with throwing Fox around like a rag doll. Rousey rallied with some haymakers to the ribs to send Alexa running, but there was no denying some damage had been done. And for Alexa Bliss, that’s a start. Sasha Banks & Bayley vs Ember Moon & Dana Brooke Titus Worldwide is still trying to get Dana Brooke some momentum, but after an attempt at mid-match coaching that did more harm than good, it looks like the statistician has deduced she’s better off on her own. Teaming with Ember Moon against Sasha Banks & Bayley, Dana did a nice job building off her strides from last week and following up on Ember’s impressive groundwork. But Titus O’Neil & Apollo Crews’ conflicting coaching distracted Dana down the stretch, allowing Sasha Banks to roll her up for the pin. When Titus and Apollo’s bickering continued after the match, Dana threw up her hands, declared she’d had it with both Superstars and walked off alone. Results * Tag Team Match: The Bella Twins (Brie & Nikki Bella) defeated The Riott Squad (Sarah Logan & Liv Morgan) (w/ Ruby Riott) * Singles Match: Alexa Bliss (w/ Alicia Fox & Mickie James) defeated Natalya (w/ Ronda Rousey) by submission * Tag Team Match: Bayley & Sasha Banks defeated Ember Moon & Dana Brooke (w/ Titus O'Neil & Apollo Crews) Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: '''JoJo * '''Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:WWE television episodes